Conventional cat recreational houses typically are carpet-covered houses and play areas having structural supports made of wood or heavy cardboard. As a result, sleep areas and scratch areas are very difficult if not impractical, to keep sanitary, whereby after a certain amount of use by a cat, the conventional cat recreational house must be discarded to the trash. Often they are bulky, heavy and have little aesthetic appeal. Moreover, typically they have no replaceable components, are not compatible with home décor (e.g., color trends and preferences in home furnishings), cannot be constructed and/or customized by the consumer, and have limited cost effectiveness.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques in the design and construction of cat recreational houses. It would be desirable if the improved approach was durable, lightweight and made with a versatile construction that has replaceable components, which might suitable for sale as a “do-it-yourself” product. It would further desirable if it was also designed to be aesthetically appealing, hygienic, and ergonomic.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.